


Recuerdos

by Vgazz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Drarry en Español, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgazz/pseuds/Vgazz
Summary: "Las memorias pueden tanto hacerte sentir la persona más feliz y dichosa por momentos, como también pueden hacerte la persona más desgraciada y caer en el peor de los abismos.Bien lo sabe, porque él cayó en la segunda opción."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	Recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: mención de suicidio y autolesiones. No lea si desencadena. No tan gráfico.

** **

** RECUERDOS **

Lo que le estaba haciendo, era cruel; y lo estaba conduciendo derecho hacia la locura.  
Hacerle revivir los recuerdos, remover su conciencia y jugar con su culpa , parte por parte, rincón por rincón y poco a poco, iba a matarlo. Tan crudo como suena no es más que la verdad. Iba a matarlo y Draco no iba a mover ni uno solo de sus cabellos por detenerlo. No podía, ya no.  
Las memorias pueden hacerte sentir la persona más feliz y dichosa por un momento como también la persona más desgraciada en cuestión de segundos.  
Bien lo sabe, porque él cayó en la segunda opción.

• • •

—Pudiste haberlo evitado— Un susurro rompió el silencio.

—No. No podía—respondió en medio de sollozos, ahogándose con sus palabras—, al menos no sin perder, la vida de mi madre estaba en medio.

—Fue completamente tu culpa— La maliciosa voz continuaba, feliz de ver como la cordura de Draco pendía en un hilo.

—No, no lo fue—. Su voz sonando quebrada, su garganta pasando factura después de tantas horas gritando.  
—¡Sí lo fue! —vociferó— Decías amarlo y al final qué ¿eh? 

—¡Cállate, cállate! P-por favor... No más.

—Pudiste haberlo salvado. Sólo una cosa debías hacer por él, protegerlo ¿tan difícil era?

—¡Basta!— Cayó al suelo de rodillas, apretando con sus manos fuertemente sus oídos, en un vano intento de callar las malditas voces.

—Debías protegerlo de tu padre. Harry había sido desarmado y no podía defenderse, y aunque pudiera ambos sabemos que él no le haría daño a Lucius, al fin de cuentas es tu padre.

—¡Lo sé! ¡sé que no pude salvarlo! Deja de recalcarlo. Perdóname Harry, perdóname.

—Draco, abre la puerta—La voz de Narcissa interrumpió sus lamentos, se escuchaba lejana, las voces en su cabeza no le permitían escuchar claramente el exterior.

—Tú culpa. Todita tu culpa— canturreaba.

—No. Calla...cállate.

— ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Esto va a quedar en tu conciencia lo que te reste de vida—. El matiz burlón lo único que lograba era poner a Draco aún más histérico.

Sus lágrimas no paraban de caer y sus gritos le dañaban la garganta.

— ¡Draco Malfoy abre la puerta! — La turbación e impotencia de Narcissa se hizo presente.  
Sus golpes no cesaban y la magia no ayudaba.  
Sea cuál sea el hechizo que había puesto Draco al encerrarse le hacía imposible contrarrestarlo. Y en el estado de desesperación en el que se encontraba, su mente no podía razonar claramente.

—Te haré sufrir un poco más—. Seguía, empeñado en que Draco se rompa, exultante por todo su sufrimiento. Ignorando sus sollozos y sus "No, por favor "

El recuerdo de ese día se arremolinaba en la cabeza de Draco, y tras sus ojos pasaba con dolorosa claridad.

No quería, no podía soportarlo otra vez.

• • •

_Mansión Malfoy, seis meses atrás._

Un grito agudo interrumpió la calma en la que estaba sumida la mansión. Draco, quien se encontraba en su habitación, bajó aterrorizado y lo más rápido que pudo al hall de la mansión, preocupado por su madre, su mente creando escenarios cada vez peores.  
Creyendo que los mortífagos sueltos habían vuelto por venganza o los que no están conformes con su libertad habían descubierto la forma de ingresar a la mansión; aunque bien dentro estaba una parte de su consciencia diciéndole que nadie sin acceso podría hacerlo, la magia que la protege es muy antigua como para romperla así como así.

Sin duda no se esperaba lo que iba a encontrar una vez abajo, y a quiénes. 

Narcissa se encontraba petrificada en medio del salón y sus ojos clavados en la otra persona.  
Lucius estaba ahí, andrajoso y sucio, casi irreconocible por su estadía en Azkaban, los meses ahí lo habían reducido a un despojo de la persona que había sido alguna vez.  
Y Harry, su Harry, estaba al frente de los otros dos, petrificado igual que Narcissa y la varita de Lucius apuntando a su pecho.

Su mente no entendía nada, y rápidamente empezó a trabajar, a intentar buscar una explicación a la presencia de su novio en la mansión, a la presencia de su padre. No lograba comprender como había logrado escapar y el motivo por el cual estaba amenazando a Harry.

Y tarde se dio cuenta la estupidez de no haber bajado con su varita. Él, que siempre la tenía encima, justo cuando más la necesitaba se había olvidado de ella.

El pánico en Draco se atenazó en el fondo de su pecho y el aire salió abruptamente de sus pulmones. Lucius advirtió su llegada y deliberadamente apuntó hacia Narcissa.  
Dos de sus personas amadas- si no, las únicas- estaban siendo amenazadas y él no reaccionaba, estaba pasmado al pie de las escaleras. La bruma en su cabeza no se aclaraba y su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho.

—Un paso más, un sólo movimiento y quien pague las consecuencias será tu madre—. La voz de Lucius hizo que se enfocara en los que sucedía, era el peor momento para entrar en pánico, para estar abrumado. Tenía que pensar, buscar una solución, algo.

La sonrisa sardónica que le dedicó le apagó toda esperanza de golpe.  
Lucius no tardó en darse cuenta que su hijo no traía su varita encima y anticipó todos sus movimientos.  
Draco no pudo ni abrir la boca, cuando escuchó con horror que su padre llamaba a su varita.  
Ahora sí no tenía con que defenderse.

—No vine a escuchar nada, así que no te gastes en hablar o intentar negociar—sentenció—. No venía a hacer nada de esto ¿sabes? Sólo iba a agarrar unas cuantas cosas y desaparecer— Lucius empezó hablando suave, con la mirada perdida en algún punto, pero a mitad de su discurso su voz y su mirada se endurecieron, la ira caliente tras sus pupilas—, pero ¡vaya! A quien encontré en mi mansión. No imaginé que ahora se codeaban con este tipo de gente Draco, menos tú, y en qué forma—. Veneno y asco impregnaban sus palabras.

La furia de Draco emergió ¿con qué derecho se atrevía Lucius a presentarse ahí, decir que es su mansión- cuando perdió todo al ir a prisión - y encima atreverse a hablar con asco sobre la relación que mantiene con Harry? 

—¿Es en serio lo que dices padre? ¿Aún después de una guerra sigues con los mismos pensamientos racistas, elitistas y homófobos?

—Tss tss— chasqueo la lengua Lucius, una sonrisa burlona abriéndose pasó en su rostro, tan maniática—. No te recomiendo que me hables así querido hijo, no soy yo quien está siendo amenazado.

Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar responder, consciente de que si seguía hablando provocaría más la furia de su padre.  
Pero no puede, no puede quedarse callado y ver como lastiman a su novio.  
Tiene que seguir hablando, distraer y buscar una solución.

Aún cuando es inútil, él no puede hacer magia sin varita, y Harry petrificado tampoco.

Y Lucius también lo sabe.

—¿Qué ganas haciendo esto, queriendo hacer daño? Dime ¿¡qué mierda ganas haciéndole algo a Harry!? ¡él lo único que hizo fue salvar la maldita vida de todos! Incluida la tuya ¿y ahora vienes y te atreves a amenazarlo?— La voz de Draco no tenía la firmeza que necesitaba mostrar, le temblaba de furia y miedo, sus ojos ardían de tanto retener las lágrimas. Con la vida de Harry en medio no podía aparentar ser fuerte, ya pasó una vez, y sabe que no podría soportar si sucediera de vuelta.

— Oh nada satisfacción personal supongo—respondió Lucius—, imagínate, lograr lo que el señor oscuro por años no pudo. Y venganza por supuesto, ya que gracias a él perdí toda mi gloria.  
— Perdiste todo gracias a tu tamaña estupidez— masculló Draco, no seguro si su padre seguía escuchando.

El tipo estaba demente. Como una puta cabra.

El haber perdido todo, el saber que ya no vale nada y todavía con el vestigio de la guerra presente y segado de ansias de poder hizo estragos en la poca cordura que alguna vez tuvo.  
En su mente delirante culpaba a Harry por todos sus errores, sin aceptar, sin querer ver que el verdadero culpable de todo era él mismo.

Draco sabía lo que se avecinaba, Lucius lo iba a hacer, su varita quieta en el mismo lugar, apuntando a Narcissa. Draco no supo en qué momento su cuerpo se movió para ponerse delante de su madre y protegerla.

Lucius no vaciló , ni un segundo, ni dio alguna señal que predijera su movimiento y ese, ese fue el error de los dos, no haber anticipado la perversidad de Lucius Malfoy.  
No llegaron ni a pestañar cuando vieron el cambio de la dirección de su varita, apuntando nuevamente hacia Harry, el grito de Draco quedó atorado en su garganta, dirigió una mirada inundada de terror hacia Harry y no pudo con lo que esos ojos le transmitían, su pecho dolía fuertemente, algo le comprimía las costillas y el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, el pánico haciéndose cargo de su cuerpo.

Harry le transmitía resignación, y Merlín si eso no lo destrozaba.

Un sólo movimiento de labios bastó para romper sus esperanzas y hacer trizas su alma y su corazón “Te amo” pronunció Harry, quién ya había aceptado el destino que tenía. Realmente ya no creía que podía salir bien librado tantas veces.

Ni siquiera escuchó a Lucius pronunciar la maldición, pero el rayo verde que se dirigía hacia Harry parecía hacerlo en cámara lenta.  
Draco veía como impactaba directo en el pecho de Harry, haciendo que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el piso en un golpe seco. La respiración se les cortó, y se olvidó que estaba protegiendo a su madre de aquel bastardo.

—¡No, Harry! —La garganta la tenía desgarrada por tal grito pero eso no le impidió el ir y derrumbarse sobre el cuerpo, abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Harry acunándolo entre sus brazos.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerme esto Harry Potter! Por favor, no me dejes ahora. Sobreviviste antes... ¡Despierta!¡por favor despierta!  
Yo también te amo, te amo cariño, por favor despierta una vez más—. Pero por más que le susurraba el brillo de sus ojos ya había desaparecido.  
Draco besó a Harry con un amor infinito, las lagrimas bañando su rostro y cayendo al contrario. El dolor que sentía era como si le hubieran traspasado el pecho y le estrujaran el corazón, no, como si ya le hubieran sacado su corazón.

Había dejado de zarandear y rogar al cuerpo de Harry, las lágrimas no le dejaban ver nada y poco a poco perdía la fuerza de su agarre. Lo deposito en el suelo con sumo cuidado e intentaba ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas le flaqueaban y caía una y otra vez.  
Derrotado y sin la más mínima voluntad cayó de rodillas en un golpe que le hizo crujir los huesos, la realidad haciendo acto de presencia.

Harry ya no despertaría. No esta vez.

• • •

El grito de dolor resonó en toda la mansión, traspasando las paredes y haciendo sentir el sufrimiento a cualquier ser que lo haya escuchado. A Narcissa se le comprimió el alma, la mataba lentamente ver que no podía hacer nada para aliviar el sufrimiento de su hijo, ver que tocó fondo y no poder evitarlo.

El sonido de más cosas siendo volteadas se escuchó y fue lo último.  
Así, de repente, todo se quedó en silencio.  
La angustia de Narcissa recorrió todo su cuerpo, su corazón se agitó fuertemente y un nudo le cerró la garganta. El fuerte presagio de que algo realmente malo estaba sucediendo ahí dentro le hizo temblar entera.

—¡Hooky!— gritó, y de un sólo chasquido el elfo estaba a su lado. 

Ella ya no podía aguantar los sollozos, le dolía ver atrapado a su hijo en tal pozo de penurias. Se sentía culpable, ella podía haber defendido al amante de su hijo, pero no pudo hacer ni un movimiento siquiera antes de quedar petrificada, y le duele haber visto todo, ver como su hijo se aferraba completamente destrozado, al cuerpo de Harry Potter.  
Eso es algo que sabe, le va perseguir toda la vida. En una guerra es inevitable ver los horrores, cometerlos, sentirlos; para Narcissa Black no era la primera vez que veía un asesinato frente a sus ojos, pero ver de primera mano a su propio hijo destrozado por uno, la mataba, eso es exactamente lo que le dolía. Porque una madre siempre va a sufrir por sus hijos.

—Entra y ve como está mi hijo. Por...por favor—. La voz le salió atropellada, su lengua sintiéndose pesada en su boca, el amargo sabor del miedo y la desesperación amenazando con hacerla vomitar.

—Si señora—. Con una pequeña inclinación el pequeño elfo volvió a desaparecer. Él estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía dentro de esa habitación pero sin órdenes directas no podía hacer nada, no podía ingresar y lamentaba que sea demasiado tarde.

El panorama con el que se encontró Hooky era peor de lo que imaginaba. La habitación de Draco estaba a oscuras y en un completo desorden, las cortinas y frazadas desgarradas, cada uno de los objetos personales y vestimenta del señorito estaban rotos y desperdiciados por donde quiera que se mirase. Los pergaminos del colegio, la tinta y los libros de estudio tapizaban todo el piso.

Y Draco, Draco no se veía en medio de todo el desorden. Hooky rápidamente empezó en su búsqueda.

Y aun cuando sabía lo que sucedía no estaba preparado para ver a su amito para así. Lo encuentra hecho un ovillo en el suelo al lado de su cama, con la ropa desgarrada y rasguños hechos por él mismo, convulsionado en lágrimas y espasmos que producían los gritos y el aferramiento a su cuerpo.  
El pobre elfo no sabía qué hacer. Corrió donde su amo y descubrió con horror la palidez de su rostro, los ojos hundidos, manchas de sangre por donde sea que mirase y grandes pedazos de cristal alrededor, producto de algún cosa rota anteriormente.

Draco tenía un gran corte vertical en cada uno de los antebrazos, ambos realizados con magia oscura. Al ser un elfo pensó en su magia y sabía que podía llegar a salvarlo. Pero no había llegado a acercar sus manos hacia Draco cuando este lo detuvo.

Suavemente alejó al elfo de su cuerpo— No intentes nada, estoy bien, vete—. Sonreía como si realmente lo creyera. 

—Pero amo—susurró, por más sonrisa que le haya dado, la voz quebrada de su amo no le permitía obedecer al instante, el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos era demasiado para el pobre elfo.

—Voy a estar bien, vete—. Con la voz más firme que podía poner en un momento así su amo le había dado una orden, y no podía desobedecer.

—Pero señor... a su madre ¿que voy a decirle? Entiéndame no puedo dejarlo así amito.

—Hooky...te di una orden. Y recuerda, no intentes salvarme, no lo quiero—. Esas palabras supusieron un esfuerzo en Draco, saliendo en un murmullo, ya casi no podía respirar y se sentía cada vez más débil. Sabía que estaba en sus últimas, lo sentía en todo su ser que lo abandonaba de poco en poco, en cada exhalación.

En un chasquido el elfo estaba del otro lado de la habitación anunciando lo que ocurría con su amito. Narcissa rápidamente empezó a forzar la puerta de la habitación, Hooky en un acto piadoso utilizó su magia para abrirla, algo que pudo haber hecho antes y que ninguno de los dos lo pensó.  
Ingresó a pasos apresurados, su vista buscando frenética a su hijo y el elfo siguiendo sus pasos, adelantándose para guiarla.  
Narcissa ubicó el cuerpo de Draco y a tropezones se acercó a él, se hinco sin importarle nada y tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos, intentando cortar el flujo de sangre, revolviendo a su alrededor buscando algo, cualquier cosa que le ayudara.

Sus lagrimas dejaban rastro de maquillaje corrido en su rostro, y caían en cascada al cuerpo de Draco. No podía entender, no podía aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo. Estúpida ella creyendo que Draco estaría bien después de haber presenciado el asesinato del amor de su vida, si tan solo hubiera tenido una sola sospecha de que su hijo atentaría contra su vida de esta manera, hubiera sido capaz de mover cielo y tierra para ayudarlo, para evitar esto.

—Mi amor, mi bebé ¿p-por qué? — las manos de Narcissa temblaban acariciando los cabellos de Draco. 

Draco intentó llevar uno de sus brazos hacia la mejilla de su madre pero estos no le respondían, se encontraban pesados al lado de su cuerpo—Perdóname—. Hablar ya le era doloroso, la respiración se le estaba dificultando demasiado, y la saliva acumulada en su boca y garganta impedía todo, y mantener los ojos abiertos parecía ya una tarea titánica.  
Tenía la esperanza de que su madre comprendiera todo lo que intentaba decirle, que en ese perdón le pedía lo imposible.  
El perdón por hacerle esto, por tener que presenciar algo tan horrible y doloroso para una madre, el no haber sido fuerte, valiente y acudir a la salida del dolor más cruel. Le pedía que lo dejara ir. 

—Draco, Draco hijo no cierres los ojos. Por favor mi amor no los cierres.

—Po-por favor, déjame ir con él—. El dolor con el que miraba a su madre era desgarrador y su pedido lo era aún más.

— ¡Hooky, tu puedes hacer algo! Por favor—. Narcissa movía frenética su cabeza de lado a lado, con negación clara. No podía dejar morir a su hijo, no.

— No puedo, no puedo. El amito me dio una orden, no quiere ser salvado— susurró, agarrándose a cada gramo de lealtad, de voluntad para no desobedecer. Su amito no quiere ser salvado, y es mejor así. Portaba mucho sufrimiento, mucho. Y nadie puede vivir así.

— ¡Soy tu ama también, puedo ordenarte lo contrario! ¡Hooky!

—No, no— interrumpió Draco —. Po-por favor, no me salves. Y Perdóname, perdóname—. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se hizo daño y Draco sabía que el tiempo que le quedaba eran a lo sumo un par de minutos. Sí, estaba siendo un completo bastardo, cobarde y miserable por pedirle algo así a su propia madre, pero ya no podía seguir así, aguantó demasiado y ya era suficiente. Y esperaba que todas sus lágrimas y ruegos le concedieran algo de perdón. Miró a su madre y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo le dijo que la amaba.  
Y así, eso fue todo. Se hizo el silencio, uno ensordecedor. Narcissa no caía, no entendía que pasaba, miraba a su hijo esperando que siguiera hablando, que siguiera llorando. Pero nada de eso sucedió.  
Su hijo tenía que estar vivo y como no si todavía lo tenía entre sus brazos, estaba ahí. Pero los signos eran infalibles; su corazón ya no latía y su respiración se había cortado, sus pupilas se volvían poco a poco opacas. Y ahí, en el mismo instante que la comprensión se abrió paso, Narcissa sintió que un pedazo de su alma se le iba del cuerpo. No había dolor alguno como el que ella empezó a sentir.

El gritó que lanzó era capaz de mover hasta los cimientos de la mansión. Hooky presenciando todo, se derrumbó, ver a su ama con tanto dolor le daba mal augurio y temía de todo corazón por su destino, que sea el mismo que su amito.  
Pero esta vez iba a estar ahí. Para contener, para ayudar y evitar tal tragedia otra vez.

• • •

__

_Epílogo._

Y se volvieron a encontrar, quién sabe donde, quién sabe cómo.

Draco no paraba de llorar por la vista frente a él, la culpa lo carcomía entero y no se creía digno de estar frente a Harry de nuevo, su tamaña estupidez y cobardía lo llevaron a este lugar, frente a él y no podía, no quería que Harry lo viese.

Sus sollozos alertaron a Harry, quién rápidamente se dio vuelta, quedándose tieso de la sorpresa.

Y Harry lo sabía.

Él sabía lo que había hecho Draco para estar ahí, y lo hacía porque no lo esperaba tan pronto.

No tardó en correr hacia él y aferrarlo entre sus brazos, su pecho comprimiéndose de dolor en reconocimiento, deseando que nunca se hubieran separado de esa forma, queriendo unir todas sus piezas rotas.  
Deseando de esa forma menguar todo el sufrimiento que le causó su partida a Draco, ya tarde por tal culminación, pero deseándolo de todas formas.

Draco se aferró con fuerza a su torso, calmando su llanto, intentado hablar, pedir perdón, pero las palabras se le ahogaban en la garganta.

—Shh, shh tranquilo bebé— Harry sin entender sus balbuceos le respondió, porque comprendía que es lo que estaba pidiendo Draco—. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Draco.

El llanto volvió con más fuerza, con furia, Draco sabía que sí era su culpa. Él enfureció a su padre, y aquí estaba Harry diciéndole todo lo contrario, y no podía, no podía perdonarse a sí mismo.

—Mírame— Draco evitaba fijar sus ojos en él escondiendo con mas ahínco su rostro en su cuello—. Draco, mírame— repitió esta vez levantando un poco el tono, llevó una de sus manos debajo de su barbilla para levantar su rostro, quería que lo mirase porque de otra forma no sabría que estaba hablando en serio.

—No tienes la culpa de nada, de nada Draco— le dijo mirándolo fijamente y con la voz más seria de su repertorio— ¿me escuchas?

Draco tembló entre sus brazos y suspiró, limpiando sus ojos con fuerza para secarse las lágrimas y tragándose el resto de ellas que querían salir.

—Si— respondió, y volvió a refugiarse en el cuerpo de Harry, está vez más calmado.

—Vas estar bien, lo estarás— puntuó Harry.

Y no, Draco no sentía para nada que iba a estar bien y menos se libraría de la culpa tan fácil. Pero estaba con Harry, como quería, y con él a su lado iba a lograr todo, tenían una eternidad por delante.


End file.
